5 Questions
by The Ultimate Life Form
Summary: Just a funny little oneshot with everyones favorite Leaf Jonin.


I got bored one day, so I thought up this little Naruto story to brighten me day. Hope you like! R&R!

_**Naruto: 5 Questions**_

S ranked missions for Leaf Jonin are usually pretty tough, but 6 in a row over the course of a week? Well, just ask our favorite porn reading Leaf Jonin.

"That last one was hell." said Kakashi, who was standing in the middle of Tsunade's office. The 5th Hokage looked down at her papers and gave him a satisfying smile.

"Good work Kakashi." She said smiling. "There aren't too many Jonin that would have been up to a task like that. I'm pretty impressed." Just then the Jonin looked at Tsunade and sweat-dropped.

"I don't have anymore this week, do I?" he asked, but the Hokage smiled and waved it aside.

"No, of course not. You put in a good weeks worth of work Kakashi. Do yourself a favor and take today off." She said. The silver hair ninja gave her his signature happy anime eye, thanked her, and left the office. Once out of the office of the Lady Hokage, Kakashi reached into his pocket, and whipped out his latest copy of Make Out Paradise. He buried his nose in it, blushing slightly over the adult material.

"Well, I have the whole day to myself." Kakashi said out loud. "How should I spend a beautiful day like this?" Suddenly his words where interrupted, by a familiar voice.

"How about a challenge my youthful rival?" the voice said.

_Great…_

Behind Kakashi stood his bowl cut, big browed, arch rival. The Battling Blue Beast of the Leaf Village, Might Guy. His arm outstretched, his index finger pointing at his rival, Guy flashed a smile that would put the Northern Lights to shame. Kakashi sweat dropped, and spoke.

"Yo Guy." He said semi-friendly. He really didn't want to deal with Guy, but knowing his "rival" he wasn't going to just go away.

"So Kakashi, a little bird told me that you had a day off from missions, is that correct?"

"Yeah." He said casually. "But look Guy, I just want to rest. It's been a tough week, and I really don't feel like a contest today." Guy suddenly flashed a pair of sad puppy eyes at his rival.

"But Kakashi, it's such a wonderfully youthful day. We must take advantage of this, and make our score 51 to 49, in my favor!" he said smiling. Kakashi sighed, he knew he wasn't going to go away unless he, Kakashi, agreed to a contest.

_That's it! _

The silver haired porn reading Jonin suddenly got an idea. And quite a good one might I add. "Alright Guy. I'll make you a deal." Said Kakashi, his anime eye showing.

"A deal huh? Alright then my rival, bring on your little deal." Said Guy. Kakashi cleared his throat and began.

"Alright then. The deal is I'm going to give you a little test. Almost like a game. If you win the game, you can challenge me as much as you'd like." Guy smiled magnificently. He had to win this game. "But if you lose, I get a win in my win column, and you have to leave me alone for the day, got it?" he asked, and Guy nodded.

"Tell me Kakashi, what is this game you speak of?"

"It's very simple. I'm going to ask you five questions. They aren't hard, and you don't have to be a genius to figure them out. You have to answer all 5 in a row, and if you do that you win. The only catch is, you must answer all of the questions wrong. Sound easy enough?" Guy nodded once more then prepared himself.

"Alright then my rival of youth, fire these questions at me!" he shouted confidently. Kakashi smiled under his mask and began.

"Great! First question. What is your name?" Guy thought for a split second and answered.

"Rock Lee!" he said and Kakashi flashed his happy anime eye.

"Good! Question 2. What year is it?"

"The year 2874."

"You're pretty good. What ranking ninja are we?"

"Genin." Kakashi stalled for a moment and spoke.

"Wait…how many questions was that?" Guy opened his mouth to say 3, but suddenly stopped himself.

"AHA! Nice try my rival. This is question 7." The silver haired shinobi was impressed at Guy's smartness. However…

"Hey! You're cheating aren't you Guy?" His rival was taken it back.

"What?! Of course not! Cheating is very un-youthful and wrong. I would never cheat, and you know that." He half shouted. Kakashi smiled and waved his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, you're right. You weren't cheating." Suddenly he spun around, and opened Make Out Paradise. He waved behind him. "Well later Guy." He said.

"Alright then, later Kakas…WAIT JUST A SECOND!!! What about my 5th question?" Kakashi turned and looked at Guy.

"That was your 5th question Guy. I asked you if you cheated. You said no, and you answered it honestly. Therefore you answered correctly. Well, I guess that's a win for me. Catch you later." The expression on Guy's face was one of great confusion and anger. He dropped to his knees, and shouted to the heavens.

"KAKASHI!! HOW WHERE YOU ABLE TO TRICK ME LIKE THAT?" he yelled as the tidal wave backdrop came into view. Kakashi pretended not to hear. He just left Guy and his amazing backdrop behind him. Kakashi continued to walk along the streets of the village when…

_Grumble…_

Kakashi blushed slightly and patted his stomach. "Figures, I haven't had breakfast yet." He told himself, and looked around. "I wonder where I should go eat?" he asked himself, and after a little more walking he came to a stop in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. And, as usual sitting in the shop was none other then the yellow haired knuckle headed ninja himself. Kakashi pulled back the curtains, and took a seat next to his student. "You know Naruto, if that's all you ever eat, you really will die. You really need to eat your greens." He said, and the yellow haired genin looked over at him.

"Oh! Hey Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen. The jonin flashed his happy anime eye to him, and looked at his food.

"Hm. That actually looks good." He turned to the ramen man. "I'll have what he's having." He said, and the man nodded.

"You got it!" he said. Kakashi checked his pockets for cash but suddenly realized…

_Empty. _

However, his eyes suddenly caught sight of the frog purse sitting on the counter. It was Naruto's and it was also full of cash. He smiled under his mask.

"Hey Naruto." He said to his student who glanced over at his, mouth full of noodles. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

How'd you guy's like? Read and review, and no flaming please!


End file.
